Fuwa and Nagisa's ship adventure
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: (Inspired by Blind King's fic) Fuwa and Nagisa go on a adventure to different dimensions where Nagisa is dating one of his classmates. How will he react? How will Fuwa react? Which one will be their favourite?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Crimson here and I think this is one of my funniest ideas to be honest and I was inspired by my friends fic which is why it may look familiar. To be honest this story is a list of ships such as Kayano for example. You see whenever I see a fanfic that has paired Nagisa with another character. They will be in this story. So really expect a few yaoi chapters but it's one pairing pair chapter. So just to let you guys know.

Anyway back to business shall we? I feel like I might be losing my edge when writing my fanfics and it's hard to finf inspiration as there are fics that aren't really good at all. I figured out a perfect ending which I won't explain but it's fantastic but I might bring back Romancing between swords but I'm not sure. It is a old fanfic after all so what do you guys think? As for fun files, I'm thinking on making Dark files which contains anything that's dark humour and etc. Anyway hope you enjoy the fic.

Nagisa P.O.V

It was another day at the classroom and Maehara is telling everyone about his new girlfriend but as much as I'm eager to hear it, I bet it won't last a week. ("I wonder will I ever find love? Who am I kidding, nobody is going to date somebody like me who looks like a girl. Heck I even bet none of the girls would even consider dating me. I'll just be alone forev-") I couldn't finish my thought as Fuwa slammed her hands on my desk. "That's where your wrong Nagisa-kun." Fuwa said to me and did she read my mind or something? "Fuwa-san, I'm confused here, what are you talking about?" I asked to be sure.

"You feel lonely don't you? You said it yourself thay nobody would want to date you but your wrong." I instantly began blushing and everyone is looking at us. "Are you saying that... you love me Fuwa-san?" I asked and she went red. "That's not what I'm saying Nagisa-kun! I'm just saying that your wrong." Fuwa replied in a shaky voice. "Then why are so interested about how I feel? Because it doesn't really suit you Fuwa-san, no offence. You just don't seem the type, that's all." I replied but she smiled.

"What if I were to tell you that, I have a power to take us both on a journey to different dimensions where your dating somebody from our class." This caught my attention. "Fuwa-san, I think you have been reading too much manga, you don't have any abilities like that." I sighed after my response but... she smiled. "Alright then, how about a wager then?" Fuwa asked with confidence. "Alright what's the wager?" I asked wanting to know the bet but even if I do lose, its not like she's going to do anything bad right?

"Well Nagisa Shiota, you have to admit that I was right and you was wrong. In addition, you'll be coming with me to a anime-con as they'll be selling limited merchandise to some of my favourite manga But you'll get a discount if your with someone." Fuwa told me but what do I get if she's wrong.

"And if your wrong?" I asked but a slight blush came on her cheeks. "Then your...your free to kiss me which means, you'll be taking my first." I instantly began blushing but I kept my composure. "Deal..." I don't really want the kiss to be honest but something about this is interesting. "Alright meet me at my house after school." Fuwa said to me and walked off.

Few hours later.

I'm walking to Fuwa's house but I couldn't help but think why would Fuwa do something like this? ("Fuwa-san, what's your true objective here?" I tried to think but what if she went back to check hers but if that's the case... Wait did she go and check everyone's?") I thought but I arrived at Fuwa's house. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm sorry that the last chapter was short but I wanted to do character by each chapter as I didn't want to place Kayano in chapter one as it kinda ruins the introduction. Iv'e got nine characters that I'll be shipping Nagisa with, so I just didn't want the intro and the first character to be in one chapter if that makes sense. I promise this chapter will be longer.**

**Nagisa P.O.V**

I arrived at Fuwa's house and to be honest, I have no clue why I decided to come. But enough about that now and I knocked on the door and after a minute Fuwa opened the door. "Hey Nagisa-kun, I knew you would come, so I could prove you wrong. Why don't you come in?" Fuwa invited me which I accepted her invitation. "Yeah, after all we both made a bet to prove each other wrong and I'm curious about this plan of yours." I replied back to Fuwa which she smiled. "Maybe it's because you want to see who your dating in another universe and to be honest, some will shock you." Fuwa replied and I'm guessing it's Kayano. ("Fuwa-san, are you saying that you saying that you know who I'm dating?") I thought which she smiled.

"Well... to be honest, I just know a few but not all of them?" Again Fuwa read my mind which is kinda creepy. "So...I have to to ask, how are we going to get there?" I asked and I know it's going to be something ridicules. "Well I have this app on my phone that allows me too." That doesn't even make sense. "I'm not going to question that but anyway lets get this over with." I told her as I didn't want to ask how did she manage to get such a thing to allow her to do that. "Alright and I have to tell you something first." Fuwa said to me. "What's wrong, are there laws or something?" I joked which she giggled but she shook her head. "Well when we travel to another world, nobody will be available to see us, so you don't have to worry and your staying right next to me. I don't want you wondering off on your own and going into the girls locker room to peep on the girls." I just sweatdropped as she said that as she's treating me like a kid.'" I' m not a kid Fuwa-san, so stop treating me like one and second, why would I peep on the girls?" I asked but she avoided my question. "Alright transporting in three...two...one!" With that we both transported.

**To the first realm**

**Third P.O.V**

Both Nagisa and Fuwa arrived but Fuwa's device malfunctioned which fell and landed on Nagisa. "You didn't tell me that we'll have a rough landing Fuwa-san." Nagisa told her waiting for her to get off from him. "Didn't I? I must have forgotten so sorry about that." Fuwa apologized and got off Nagisa and helped him up. "It looks like we teleported to the classroom, I thought we might be in your house." Nagisa said densely which earned him a slap at the back of the head. "Why so you can see me change?" Fuwa joked which Nagisa laughed nervously. "No I just thought that, we be at your house after being transported." Nagisa replied back. "Well we'll at the classroom and I guess we just have to wait a few hours for the others to... arrive." Fuwa said nervously as she just realized the time as it was the exact same time when the teleported which means they be spending time with each other alone for several hours and considering they can't open doors, their trapped in the classroom. "What's wrong Fuwa-san?" Nagisa not noticing the time. "Well I think we be spending some alone time for a few hours as it was meant to be morning but this is the same time before we left." Fuwa explained. "Wait a minute! Are you saying we have to wait like seventeen hours to we get to see what we came here for?" Nagisa asked but is slightly scared. "I'm afraid so but don't worry, I'm sure time will fly." Fuwa said with a smile.

**After a long, slow seventeen hours.**

Fuwa and Nagisa were sleep next to each other when they read a bell ring which rock both of them up. "Did we fall asleep?" Nagisa asked Fuwa. "I'm afraid so but hey, at least everyone is here now." Fuwa replied back to him with a smile and they both got up and looked around. "This feels weird Fuwa-san, just how their not even noticing us." Nagisa said as he waved in front of Okano, trying to get her attention which Fuwa giggled. "You could do anything in front of them and nobody would notice. Sometimes it's actually funny as nobody can stop you. But because it's just the both of us, we can stop each other from causing our fantasies." Fuwa comment which Nagisa sweatdropped.

"Please tell me that you didn't do anything perverted Fuwa-san?" Nagisa asked which Fuwa got offended. "What's that suppose to mean? Iv'e haven't done anything perverted and here I am helping you." Fuwa yelled at him. "Well at least we didn't bring Okajima-kun with us or Karma-kun with us am I right?" Nagisa asked which they both sighed. "Okajima-kun would probably look under everyone's skirt while Karma-kun... well he'll use this for blackmail purposes." Fuwa replied back to Nagisa. "Anyway who am I with in this world Fuwa-san?" Nagisa asked his friend. "Well I'm not going to spoil the surprise but I have been in different worlds and even some of them surprised me so your guess is mine." Fuwa half lied to Nagisa.

**Ten minutes later**

**Third P.O.V**

Fuwa and Nagisa watched the whole class until it ended and watched Korosensei leave the class for lunch which Fuwa smiled at Nagisa which they both followed everyone, mainly the other Nagisa. "This feels so creepy watching myself." Nagisa told Fuwa watching his other self." Well you might feel that once you see the romance going on. Fuwa said and seeing myself kiss someone might actually be creepy.


End file.
